The present invention refers to a system for making use of solar energy, and more particularly, the invention relates to the control for such a system for causing it to operate at a high efficiency with regard to the energy collecting or dissipating process.
It is generally known to use collectors with large surface for absorbing solar energy or for dissipating thermal energy at night time over a large area. It is also known to employ e.g. water as a storage medium for solar energy and to provide for circulation between stored water-thermal energy and a collector serving as heat exchanger between the circulating water and the environmental conditions, presented as influx of solar energy.
A specific problem arises here with regard to night time cooling in winter. The collector may rapidly loose thermal energy through the window as radiating into the black of the night and the water may begin to freeze. Another problem is excessive heating in summer, when little or no use is made of the stored solar energy.